My Sweet Evidence
by SkyNinjaPirate
Summary: OneShot-SongFic. Illidan's thoughts on everything that have happened to him, and on his love for Tyrande. TyrIll - onesided. R


Song: Katatonia – Evidence

**My Sweet ****Evidence**

He was this way because he loved her. The magical acts, the show-offs. He had wanted to impress her, win her heart. She had found her way easily. She was as pure as the moonlight and beautiful as the sun itself, and he had loved her since he first laid eyes on her, the warm eyes and the mind-blowing smile. So she had become a priestess, one of the Sisters of Elune. His brother on the other hand had studied under Cenarius, and had ended up as a powerful druid, destined to lead their people.

But during all this, what had he gotten? Nothing! He had nothing… until he found what he had believed to be his true calling: magic! But his brother had made that a short joy. Everything bad that had happened in his life was because of his brother. That was one of the few things he was sure of!

I hold my breath and check the time  
One minute no collapse

During all this, he had loved her. Wanted her, craved her! But she had never loved him… not the way she loved his brother. Time had passed so quickly, from when they first met to the day he saw her in his brother's arms. His heart had been shattered. So he had done something unforgivable. The Well of Eternity was still there…

If you only knew what I would do for you  
One thirty breathing lapse

Then 10.000 years in prison had followed. Darkness. The pain had eaten him alive. He hated his brother, he wanted to hate her as well, but he never managed to! Never once did he hate her, love was the only thing he could feel for the High Priestess. The 10.000 years had felt so much longer. Any other man would have been broken and lost, but he did never for a second loose his mind, because she kept him strong even though she never loved him… she made him strong only by being a fainting picture in the back of his head.

So when she came for him, he had wanted to cry. He had wanted to release all these feeling he had held in for so many years. She had asked him a favour, and never once did he consider saying no. He had followed the Legion into the depths of Felwood, to prove his worth for his brother, who still thought of him as a betrayer.

We're going in my voice is thin  
When I tell you to remember  
That no one will find you  
My promise from the heart  
If we part my pulse will guide you through

Then the Skull of Gul'dan… She had looked at him with disgust, and he was banished, kicked out by his own brother.

His heart was cold now, as he remembered the past so clearly. He could see her trough a sphere that he had made so easily. She stood there, day in and day out, never leaving the throne which still was where it always had been. His brother had left her, trapped in Emerald Dream as he was… what a moron! She would have been better of without him!

Be still for a moment  
Everything depends upon you  
If you die I will die too  
Once we were heroes  
But everything has changed since then  
Now they recognize you too

Once, a long time ago, the three of them had stood together. Once they had been destined to be legends, to be heroes! But now, as he saw her ageing face, so alone, he just felt like giving up… he felt like dying.

I've stayed too long something's wrong  
You walk out of the picture  
I hold my breath and check the time  
One thirty I collapse

She had been assumed dead… but this was proven wrong not long after. He thanked the gods, if there ever were any, and he thanked the stars, the moon and the sun. So he fought his way, freed her as she once freed him. Now he felt as if his dept was repaid.

So once again he left, not only because his brother demanded it, but also because he didn't want to cause any of them more trouble. He could barley live with himself after what he already had put the two he loved the most through, and could not stand the thought of dragging them through more…

We went in my voice was thin  
When I told you to remember  
That no one will find you  
A promise from the heart  
If we part, my pulse will guide you through

He had then gone to Outland, where he had found his sanctuary. But never had his heart left the green lands of Kalimdor, where they once had laughed together while lying in the soft grass.

Be still for a moment  
Everything depends upon you  
If you die I will die too  
Once we were heroes  
But everything has changed since then  
Now they recognize you too

Once, a long time ago, the three of them had stood together. Once they had been destined to be legends, to be heroes! But now, as he saw her ageing face, so alone, he just felt like giving up… he felt like dying.

I am the evidence  
You passed the test and that's so good for you  
O love will you read the letters I will send to you?  
Will I come along  
Will they let me out to take the test?  
O love (is the) score enough for me to pass the test?

She was with her people now, and she as happy, in a way. That was way more than he could ever claim to be. He was torn, one part wanted to stay where he was in the Black Temple, forever settled in the darkness of his own mistakes. The other part of him wanted to go back, beg his people for forgiveness, just so he could stand by her side. This was what he wanted the most, even though she never loved him. He wanted to support her, never expecting anything in return.

But he never did return. He kept his promise and stayed in the doomed land. Because even though he loved her more than words could say and even though he slowly got insane from being so far away, he didn't want to hurt her more, or cause more damage for her than he already had…

So he sat at his throne, day in and day out, smiling only when he saw her trough the sphere.

And even though he wouldn't admit it, he still lived on the hope that maybe, just maybe, she loved him just a little…


End file.
